Well
by greyspotterfiction
Summary: Charlie and Hermione love each other, but nobody knows...see what happens, when you keep secrets. One-shot, no epilogue, Rating to be save :)


**Hermione/Charlie Story, no epilogue, Fred is alive,**

**One-shot, Rating to be save**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Now...

Hermione never thought she would be in such an embarrassing situation, but well, now here she was. She looked at Fred and saw, he looked just as embarrassed as she was. They both tried very hard not to look at the rather shocked people in the room, but they knew, they had to look at them at some point, so with one last calming breath, they faced them.

Then…

Hermione woke up and huddled up against the body beside her, who in return pulled her even closer in his sleep. She looked up at his sleeping form and had to smile. She couldn't believe it, she lay in bed with Charlie Weasley.

_They didn't expect it, after all, she was the bookworm and he a dragon tamer, but it did happen. After the war, everything was different. _

_Harry and Ginny got engaged quickly after the war and George married Angelina Johnson and moved out. _

_Fred was badly injured, but he made it. _

_Percy was finally back._

_Fleur got pregnant and had a little girl named Victoire. _

_Hermione got together with Ron. But this didn't last long. One day, Ron came to her and told her, he was sorry, but he fell in love with someone else – this someone was Luna Lovegood. Hermione was heartbroken at first, but she managed and realized, that maybe Ron and she weren't meant to be. _

_Hermione didn't really know, what to do after the war. She couldn't decide where she would like to work and also didn't feel comfortable enough around the Burrow, because of Ron and Luna, so she had to move out and find a fitting job._

_Charlie was at home after the war, but after a few months he decided to go back to Romania. He knew of Hermione's feelings and problems, so he told her, that they needed people at the Dragon Reserve and if she is interested. _

_Hermione didn't really know what to say at first, because she never imagined working with dragons, but she knew it was a great opportunity and accepted his offer. The Weasley's and Harry were less than thrilled and wanted to talk her out of it, but Hermione didn't listen._

_Hermione loved it at the Reserve and her work with dragons. She spent a lot of time with Charlie and somewhere along the way they fell in love._

_Nobody knows. They disn't want Mrs. Weasley to press for marriage and babies. Furthermore they just didn't know how the family would react, so they decided to keep it quiet for some time and when they are ready, they would tell them. _

"Morning Beautiful" Charlie whispered in Hermiones ear.

"Hey Handsome" she replied smiling. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips, then travelled down to her jaw and then behind her ear. She softly moaned and enjoyed the feeling. Charlie grinned, he loved to make her feel like this. Hermione kissed him hungrily and their hands explored each other's bodies. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

Charlie stroked her back and looked at her lovingly.

"I love you, Mione!" he told her.

"I love you too, Char!"

She sat up and moved, so she could straddle him. She kissed his cheeks, his jaw, went down to his chest and up to his ear.

"You know, tomorrow is your birthday!" she whispered.

"I know" he laughed and his hands wandered to her bottom and massaged her there gently.

"What do you want to do?" she asked.

"We could go to this new Restaurant and after that we could just go home and…." he proposed and kissed her hungrily.

"And?" she asked as she gasped for air.

"And we could do this…" and he showed her exactly what he had in mind.

The day of Charlie's birthday came and they spent the day working. As the evening came they got ready and made their way to the new Restaurant. They barley could keep their hands off of each other and so after dinner, they hurried back home.

Barley arrived at the door, they made quick work on each other's clothes, 'til they were just in their underwear. They were in the hallway as Charlie lifted Hermione up and pressed her into the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and both moaned as Hermione made contact with his obvious erection. She rocked her hips and both gasped. They stumbled into to direction of the living room, but bumped into the closed door. They laughed and Charlie opened the door. Suddenly the lights went on.

The couple looked up and saw the very shocked faces of Charlie's family plus their spouses.

Now….

Both got dressed before facing the family. As they went into the living room again, they saw, that they still had very shocked expressions on their faces and didn't move.

"So, what are you doing here?" Charlie asked.

"It's your birthday, we wanted to surprise you!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well, you definitely surprised me!" Charlie said.

"Well, brother…" Fred said.

"If we only knew that we would be interrupting…." George continued.

"We wouldn't have come…"

"Well, maybe we would have anyways!"

"Yeah…" the twins grinned.

Hermione cleared her throat nervously and asked "Do you want something to drink?"

"I would rather hear, if you two are together and when, why you didn't tell us?" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at Charlie and he took her hand and said "Yes, we are together, we love each other and we didn't tell us, because we didn't want anybody to meddle, so yeah."

"Oh my babies!" Mrs. Weasley cried and hugged them both.


End file.
